


Felicity

by StayGolden16 (like_my_mirror_years_ago36)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Sabrina (1995)
Genre: AU Sabrina, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Linus/Sabrina, Paris (City), olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_my_mirror_years_ago36/pseuds/StayGolden16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arrow AU based off the movie 'Sabrina'.</p><p>Felicity Smoak is the daughter of the Queen family's maid. She's loved Tommy Queen ever since she can remember, but he couldn't be bothered with her. But when she leaves for Paris and comes back a whole new woman, can she she finally be worth his time? Or will his stunningly handsome, but dark and mysterious older brother, Oliver, catch her eye instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, It's Just You, Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So funny story.. Instead of hitting edit to post the second chapter of my story, my brain (which is completely fried from college, accidentally deleted it instead.. I apologize wholeheartedly, I honestly don't know what I was thinking. Well, I guess actually I wasn't thinking at all. So serious, serious apologies if this caused anyone any trouble.

Felicity always wondered how it _never_ rained on days when the Queens threw parties. No matter the forecast the weather knew better than to cross a Queen. She perched herself up in the branches of her usual tree, readjusting the glasses that had shifted while she climbed. The lights were dazzling, mesmerizing. They emulated a glow that she was certain the stars looked down on with envy. And then she spotted him, and her heart stuttered in her chest.

Tommy Queen’s smile was the only thing brighter than the lights that shone on the partiers. It reached from ear to ear and crinkled his eyes at the edges. His dark eyes were endlessly intriguing, reflecting his every emotion for all to see. Felicity subconsciously leaned forward, the very molecules that made her up longing to be closer to his presence. So naturally she couldn’t help the sting that clenched her heart when a gorgeous girl with auburn hair floated h er way over to him. He pressed his hand against the small of her back- which, _gracious_ , did she even bother finding a dress that covered her ass?- and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Felicity watched in agony as he leaned in, whispering something into her ear, and although she couldn’t hear it, she just _knew_ that the girl’s laugh was musical. The girl nodded her head and walked away from him, following down a path that so many lucky girls had traveled, but never Felicity.

Tommy stared after her for a brief moment, his eyes relaying nothing but carnal desires. He strode over to the bar, snatching two champaign glasses and sticking them in his back pockets. After exchanging a few laughs with the bartender, he was handed a bottle of champaign and made his way swiftly through the crowd of people.

“Felicity Smoak!” A familiar voice screeched. Felicity whipped her head down so quickly that she lost her balance, sending her plummeting down to the unforgiving grass. But Donna Smoak barely waited for her daughter to regain her breath before continuing. “I have been in these heals for _hours_ now, Felicity. You see how many people are at this party. I need you to _help_ me, not stalk young Queen from that tree.”

Felicity stood, rubbing her tender hip where she landed on it. Although a mere five-foot three, her mother was one of the most intimidating people she knew. Her hands-which Felicity very well knew had freshly prim and painted nails- were planted on her hips. Her foot tapped rapidly against the tile, showing off the golden heal that her mother had been complaining about. She sighed and pointedly ignored how her mother’s black dress was skin-tight and revealed everything while Felicity was in slacks and a loosely fitted sweater. “I’m sorry, Mom, you’re right. I’ll get right back to it, I promise.”

Donna’s features instantly softened and she reached out to stroke h er daughter’s face. “I know this is hard, Baby. Living on the edge of a fairy tail and never being able to really live it. But being the Queen’s maid has served us well. And soon enough you’ll be in Paris, living that fairy tail!” She enthused.

Felicity tensed, but tried to keep the smile on her face, nodding simply to her mother. Donna gave one last sigh and strode into the party, grabbing another platter of champaign and continuing to hand them out. She sighed, running a hand over her ponytail, mentally cursing the light brown strands for not being richer, darker. She was staring at her feet as she made her way into the party, preparing to help her mom serve refreshments when she collided with a warm body.

She looked up only to find herself lost in those dark stormy eyes she had seen so many times in her dreams. She felt a flush creep from her chest to her cheeks, but she simply couldn’t tear her gaze away. Tommy’s breath mingled with hers for the slightest of seconds and the feeling floored her.

“I am so sorry- Oh, It’s just you, Felicity,” Tommy said, stepping back, still clutching the bottle he was holding. He had finally registered who she was and that realization alone had her blue eyes threatening tears.

“I’m sorry, Tommy, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” She said lamely and cringed, “I mean obviously, or I wouldn’t have walked into you, because it’s not like I just go around walking into random people. Not that you’re really a random person, though because you live here, obviously and are throwing this party, so you have every reason to be here and I’m going to stop in three-two-one.” She resisted the urge to bang her head into the tree before blissful unconsciousness saved her from this dreadfully awkward encounter.

“Uhm, yeah,” He said, his face scrunching up slightly in what she could only guess was confusion. “That was… a lot of words… Anyway, sorry a bout that. See you around.” He waved dismissively at her and turned down the trail she knew would lead to his mystery girl.

“Goodbye,” she whispered to the empty space where he once was. The space she couldn’t tear her eyes away from just in case he changed his mind and came back to her. Sending one last guilty glance back at the party, she darted to the house instead, knowing exactly where to go. Her nimble feet carried her to a window she had spent many nights gazing out of. And sure enough, there Tommy was, sliding the glasses out of his back pockets and pouring a drink for himself in the girl. She watched for a few minutes as they danced together under the pale moonlight as he had done with so many other girls. But when they switched from dancing with each other to pawing at each other, Felicity looked away, her stomach twisting itself in painful knots.

She stood from the window and turned sharply, her vision blurred with unshed tears. She couldn’t h andle this torture anymore. Her mother was right, she needed to get away from here, to learn how to live. _But what if he forgets you?_ The thought stopped her cold. She shook her head, no, she had to do this. She simply had to. She walked with a steady step to her room and started packing all of her things into one small suitcase. _It’s only me_ , she thought.

* * *

 

Oliver Queen looked out at the party through dismissive, uninterested eyes. He sipped his scotch slowly, letting the liquid burn down his throat and settle into a fire in his stomach. Gazing out at all of the people laughing and dancing he knotted his eyebrows in confusion. _How was this appealing to people?_ He understood that one needed a break ever once in a while. Hell, he was overworked and overstressed himself. But looking at these women in scad clothing, throwing themselves at these men who would toy with them for a few hours then utterly forget their existence simply d idn’t interest him. Maybe something was wrong with him, because that seemed like something he could use. A few hours of mind numbing pleasure to give him a break from constantly thinking about how to most successfully run his family’s company. But it simply didn’t. He sighed and took another healthy gulp of his drink.

“Oliver, why don’t you go out there and dance? I’m sure Tommy would love your company.” Moira Queen stated, appearing at his side seemingly out of thin air.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were the only features he had gotten from her. His kid sister, Thea, looked like the spitting image of his mother, just with darker hair and eyes. He cleared his throat before turning to his mother, “I’m sure Tommy is doing fine on his own. I actually haven’t seen him in quite a while, so I think he may be… _elsewhere_.” He settled on that phrase, thinking it was a polite way to put it.

His mother’s back straightened before she let out a sigh of her own. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with that boy. You need to see if you can talk some sense into him.”

A humorless chuckle rumbled through Oliver’s chest. “I’ll get right on that for you, Mom.”

She slid him a grin which promptly vanished when she caught sight of her daughter, surrounded by men and drinking something she was certain was not water. “Thea, too. I think she worries me more than your brother does.”

Oliver followed her gaze and instantly tensed up. “I’ll go take care of her. You see to your guests.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek before striding over to Thea. The stench of alcohol infiltrated his nose before he was even that close to her. She was laughing, throwing her hair back over her shoulder and bending forward slightly, revealing far more than he ever wanted to see. He scoffed and shook his head.

“Let me get you another drink,” o ne of the guys called out.

“It better be a Shirley Temple,” Oliver offered, his voice deep and husky. The men turned around and when they really caught sight of him quickly scattered back into the crowd, leaving a very annoyed Thea Queen in front of him.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “You never let me have any fun, Ollie.”

“That’s because the kind of fun you want to have isn’t safe, Speedy. Not to mention illegal.”

Now it was her turn to scoff and she rolled her eyes. “You’re just a stick in the mud. Tommy would understand. Where is he, by the way? Isn’t this his party?”

The irony was not lost on Oliver with that. He grabbed her elbow and began leading her through the crowd. “I’m not sure where he is, but you’re going to get to bed.” She didn’t argue really, and he looked back, noticing how her eyelids were drooping even as he was walking with her. He shook his head again slightly as he continue d. After he tucked her into bed, he got her a large glass of water and left if on her nightstand, knowing all too well that she would need it for her hangover in the morning. He ran his hand over her brow lightly before turning her light off and as quietly as he could padding out of her room.

As he walked back he noticed Tommy’s door was ajar. Not wanting anyone to be in it for reasons he didn’t care to think of, he pushed it open fully and stepped inside, flicking the light on as he went. He let out a relieved breath when he saw it was empty. But dear _God_ , was it filthy. There were clothes thrown haphazardly everywhere in his room. The bed, the chair, the desk. Nothing was sacred. The very image of it made Oliver- admittedly a _bit_ of a neat freak- want to crawl out of his skin. So he got to work, quickly gathering his brother’s clothes and walking into his closet to put them in the hamper.

“Hello?” A timid voice called out from the doo rway. He knew that voice. He’d recognize it anywhere. That voice played like a record through his dreams, mingling with images like sunshine that he associated with her. _Felicity_.

“Yes?” He called out, his voice rising a couple octaves without his permission. He cleared it and went to speak again, but she interrupted him.

“I came to say goodbye,” She said, and his heart sped up. He took two steps to meet her, but her voice halted him. “No, please. I need to get this out and if I see you I’ll panic more than I already am and that’s not good because when I panic I ramble more than usual and that’s just something that will make this way more awkward and harder to do and _damnit_ , I’m doing it now.” Oliver couldn’t stop his lips from ticking up into a grin. “Okay. Here we go. I’m leaving for Paris tomorrow. I’m not sure just how long I’ll be there. I have an interim position with one of Queen Consolidated sister companies there. I just wanted you to know. Before I left. That I know you better than any of them do. I know that you’re kind and funny and hardworking. I know you’re not a complete screw up. And I just was hoping that while I was gone… if you could… try not to forget me, Tommy.”  

Oliver’s eyes snapped shut. Tommy, of course. He would have had to be a fool- about as big of a fool as his brother- to not be able to see how in love with Tommy she was. How stupid to think that even a word of her speech was directed towards him. He tried his best to swallow over the lump in his throat before stepping out. Her jaw about dropped to the floor when she saw it was him. He tried to think of something to say to make the situation better, but all that came out was, “Could you possibly get me one of those Eiffel Tower paperweights for the office?”

Her eyes were wide behind the two-toned red and black rims of her glasses. Her light brown hair was falling out of its usual po nytail and her arms were slack at her side. She looked as if she didn’t believe what she was seeing, what she was hearing. Until she did. “Oh, _frack_!” She yelled, then darted down the hallway, out of his sight.

He wanted so badly to run after her, to tell her to stay. But his legs felt like they had lead in them, and his throat had run bone-dry. All he could do was stand there while his mind repeated two words over and over again in his head. _She’s leaving, she’s leaving, she’s leaving._


	2. Medium Coffee Black, I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I was completely overwhelmed by the feedback I got from the first chapter (which of course was lost when I accidentally deleted the work). Honestly, I'm honored by all the comments and kudos. It made me incredible happy and I can't thank you guys enough! Hopefully You guys like what I did with this chapter. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> P.s. I was up all nigh re-writing this after I lost it, so I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes. I promise to look through it later today and fix them, but I simply can't look at this any more..

Felicity watched out the window as the plane started it's rickety landing into Paris. She was a strange combination of awake and tired, the time difference messing with her mind, but the long flight draining her. One thing for certain was she hoped the French made their coffee strong, because she certainly felt like she was going to need it. She stood by herself at the baggage claim a little while later, and then walked, by herself, to her apartment, where she was -oh guess, please- by herself. The feeling of utter loneliness has long ago sunk in for Felicity. She tried not to focus on it too much, telling herself that she started work in just a few hours, she'd make friends there. 

She changed into a sensible business suit, the mild grey jacket hanging a little too loose for her tiny frame and the skirt doing her absolutely no favors. But it was given to her by the other maids who had scraped together the money to afford it so she would wear it with pride. She pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail at the base of her skull and reapplied her makeup. Looking at the clock she realized she still had quite a bit of time left before she needed to be there and decided to start setting up her apartment. Placing her single suitcase on the bed, she started putting away her clothes and placing pictures she brought with her around the room. She froze, however, when she came across a picture she had packed away of Tommy. She lifted it gently, her fingertips skimming over his frozen face. It had been taken at one of his parties and the light had cast a glow around him. It took her back to the night before, the last time she had seen him. That night was a complete disaster from start to finish. 

 _Her mother had come in while she was packing and smiled. "Well, I was going to come in here and yell at you for ditching me,_ again,  _but seeing as you're actually packing, I'm no longer mad at you." The teasing tone in her mother's voice warmed her heart a bit._

_"Mom?" She started, turning around to face her. "What if he forgets about me?"_

_Donna sighed, "Baby, how can her forget someone he doesn't know exists?" Felicity couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath at her mother's words. "Oh, Baby, I didn't mean that. All I mean is, I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't really love you back. Look at your father, Hon. That man was my world and when he left, I just..." He mother let out another sigh and stepped forward, rubbing her hands up and down her daughters arms. "You are going to find someone who loves you wholeheartedly. But, Baby, I don't think that someone is Tommy Queen. This trip is going to be an amazing experience for you. You'll get to meet so many new people."_

_Felicity nodded her head and gave her mother a shaky smile. "Maybe you're right. Maybe that's what I need."_

_"Of course I'm right, Baby, your mother always is," Donna said with a beaming smile and planted kiss on her cheek. "Besides, Paris is 'The City of Love'. If you can't find a hot guy to roll around the sheets with there, then hope for us_ all  _is lost."_

_"Oh, Mom, jeeze," She said, but she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice._

_"I'm just saying, Babe!"_

Thinking of the memory even now brought a smile to Felicity's face. Her mother may have been exceedingly unconventional, but she always seemed to know how to make her feel better. Her little pep talk- combined with an entire bottle of alcohol- had given Felicity the courage to go to Tommy's room in the first place, despite the fact it was pretty much the opposite of what her mother had advised. But it seemed to be a moot point regardless, seeming as though it was actually Oliver that she poured her heart out to.

 _'Could you possibly get me one of those Eiffel Tower paperweights for the office?'_  Ha! That man! He'd spoken to her probably a total of four times in her life and none of the conversations had a lasting impact on her, clearly. Her cheeks flushed again with fresh embarrassment of the memory as it replayed again and again in her mind. She promptly shook her head, willing the thoughts to fly out and leave her alone. 

She walked over to the cork-board she had placed on her desk and added Tommy's picture to it, sighing to herself. There was no reason she couldn't hold on to him, at least for a little while longer. She shook her head and made an executive decision to leave now so she had time to maybe stop at a coffee shop. With one last look in the mirror she nodded to herself in approval, grabbed her bag and headed out into the town. 

Paris was amazing. Really stunning. Not that she hadn't been expecting amazing things from it, it was just entirely different to see in person instead of on the screen of her tablet. She picked a random coffee shop and got herself the largest mocha she could, extremely thankful that she had took the time to look up some phrases in French before her journey here. 

When she found the building she was going to be working at, Felicity was rendered breathless. Laboratoires Étoiles was absolutely stunning. The sleek metallic building was just three stories tall, but insanely modern against the brick buildings that surrounded it. With a bright smile across her face, she practically skipped inside, stopping at the front desk to retrieve the security badge they had left for her. Hopping in the elevator, she pressed the button for the third floor and took the time to smooth out her suit and make sure her hair was still neatly pulled back. When the doors opened, so did her mouth, practically dragging on the floor. 

People hustled about, all carrying tablets or laptops of some sort. The third floor was almost entirely windows so it was bright and cheery and dear  _lord_ she had never seen so many computers in one room before! She stood almost in a trance until the elevator doors started to close and she quickly hopped out, hoping no on noticed. Immediately she made contact with a blond woman across the room who looked at her badge and made her way over to Felicity. Now her nerves jumped into her throat. 

"Parlez-vous français?" The girl asked, her blue eyes warm and her smile flawless. 

Felicity felt so plain in comparison and for possibly the first time in her life her words got stuck in her throat. Her golden hair tumbled down her shoulders and she barely needed any makeup to look runway ready. It wasn't until the girl raised her eyebrows and tilted her head that she realized how creepy she must be coming off right now. "Uhm, well I can order coffee, but that's kind of it because I never took a french class or anything so I can't speak the language fully, but I looked up some phrases like 'moyen café noir, s'il vous plaît' which should mean 'medium black coffee, please' if google translate didn't lie, but I mean, it probably did because how reliable can that program really be? I mean languages aren't really that simple- and that is not at all what you asked. Can you repeat the question?"  _I want to be sucked down into the floor and never be seen again._

But to her surprise the woman smiled and let out a small chuckle. When she spoke her accent was thick, but Felicity managed to understand what she was saying. "You're cute. Don't worry, most everyone in the office speaks english, so you should be fine. I'm Sara, and I'm going to assume you're our new interim, Felicity?" 

She nodded, feeling calmed, but her cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment. "Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, I tend to babble when I'm nervous, as you probably gathered.' 

Again, her musical laugh rang out and she nodded. "It's okay, you'll be fine. Here, let me show you around." She gave her a quick tour of the floor introducing her to a whirlwind of people that she tried to remember names to. There was Cisco and Caitlyn and Barry ( _who was kind of cute)_ who she would be working intimately with. They all greeted her with warm smiles before returning to their work. After the tour was done Sara brought her outside a big office. "But I'm only an assistant here at Laboratoires Étoiles, but I'm sure that the boss with love you. At the very least your skills speak for themselves. Mrs. Queen spoke very highly of you, too, so that helps." 

Felicity found that surprising but simply nodded at Sara who then turned to open the door. The woman sitting behind the desk made it look like she was born to be there. She emulated power, sitting pin straight and talking on the phone in a way that even though Felicity couldn't understand what she was saying she just knew she was being listened to and respected. Her dark brown hair was sleek and straight and fell past her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes lingered on Sara for a moment before switching her gaze to Felicity, who suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope. With final words she hung up the phone and stood. Sara said something in French and the woman nodded before extending her hand out for Felicity to grab. "It's nice to finally meet you, Felicity. I'm Nyssa." 

She grabbed her hand and shook it. "Felicity. Smoak. But you already knew that obviously because you're in charge and were expecting me and  _gosh_  you are  _very_ strong," she concluded, glancing down at her hand before letting go. 

Nyssa smiled at her and then looked at Sara. "You're right. She is cute." Sara laughed and Nyssa's eyes crinkled around the edges before she returned her attention to Felicity. "I trust that Sara gave you an adequate tour. Are you pleased with your workspace and co-workers?"

Felicity nodded her head, "Everyone seems lovely here. I'm really eager to get to work." 

"Good. We're very eager to have you here. Sara will show you to your desk and then you're free to get started once you acclimate yourself. I'll check in on you later in the day, alright?"  Felicity offered her another excited nod. "Splendid. Go on, get to it, now." 

Sara opened the door for her and Felicity walked out feeling confident and hopeful and-" _Oof"_ she let out as she collided with someone she didn't see was there. She felt the warmth of her coffee spill on her shirt and hoped to google that she didn't get any on the person she walked into. When she finally opened her eyes she saw that clearly she couldn't be so lucky. 

"Imbécile!" The woman screeched, her brown hair flying every which way as she flew her arms around. She pulled her shirt away from her body to assess the damage and let out another scream. "Look what you've done to my blouse! How braindead could you possibly be?" 

"I am so sorry!" Felicity cried, "I didn't see you there, it was a complete accident! I'll buy you a new shirt, I swear!" 

The woman's eyes scanned over Felicity harshly, "Ha! You couldn't by my trash, imbécile. Oh, I'm going to make your life here a living hell, I swear it!" She screeched again before turning and heading towards what Felicity assumed to be the bathroom. 

Felicity looked around to see the entire office looking at her in shock. But then a rumbling laughter stole the show as Cisco bent forward, arms clutching his stomach. "She...just... spilled.. coffee.. on Isabitch!" There were a few chuckles around the room and Felicity swore her cheeks were going to burn off her face. 

"Don't worry about her," Sara said, laying a comforting hand on her arm, "Isabel is prone to at least three freakouts a week. This was number two. Let's just get you off to your desk, huh?" 

Felicity just nodded and swallowed hard.  _So much for me reinventing myself in Paris, s_ he thought. 

* * *

 

"Ladies, ladies! Gather around! We have our  _first_ letter from Felicity in Paris!" Donna exclaimed, prancing around in her high heels like they were nothing. The other maids let out squeals of excitement as they all sat around the kitchen table. "Oh, I'm just so happy! I know it's only been two weeks but it's felt like  _years!"_

"Open it, open it!" One of the ladies chimed. 

Donna took her pink manicured fingernail and carefully opened the envelope, sliding the letter out gracefully and gently unfolding it. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, hoping to keep the tears from clogging her voice as she read.

 _Dear Mom_ (Eeekk, that's me!),

 _Well, it's official. Everyone in Paris thinks I'm a moron. And I know what you're going to say. 'No, Baby, they couldn't possibly think that!' Well they could, and if they don't, it's just because they haven't met me yet. My first day I managed to show everyone how I nervously babble, don't speak french, and gracefully spilled an entire mocha on the bitchiest woman in the office. And although it's been nearly a week since Mochagate, I'm still certain that I'm going to end up with a letter opener in my eye from her. If that happens please, show the police this letter._ _Anyway, the people I work with are nice. They're all crazy smart, it's kind of nice to be completely surrounded by fellow nerds, regardless of the difference in pop culture references._

 _I miss you so much. I think about everyone all the time_ (awwww).  _Make sure that everyone gets my love and write me more letters! I hope that everyone's doing well. I can't wait until we can squeeze a skype session in so I can show you my apartment. It's really cute, if I do say so myself. You'd like it here. Even though everyone hates me and I'm desperately alone, it is kind of magical._

_Your loving, spastic daughter,_

_Felicity._

Tears were streaming down Donna's face by the time she was done reading the letter and the other girls all grabbed her hand or stood and wrapped an arm around her. "My baby's really going somewhere, huh girls?" They all mewled their agreement. She let out a watery laugh before glancing over the letter once more. It wasn't lost on Donna how Felicity didn't mention Tommy in her letter. She figured it was more to do with not wanting to say anything about him than her actually not thinking about him. But all progress happens with time. 

* * *

 

Oliver smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall by the kitchen entrance, listening in on Donna reading the letter from Felicity. He could picture everything she described perfectly and in true Felicity fashion. His heart clenched slightly at the memory of her rambling. Never to him, though. He had kept his distance from her, knowing he was far to busy with the company to give her the attention she deserved-that and the fact that she was in love with his younger brother. No he had watched her from afar, her traits, intonation, and mannerisms embedding themselves in his memory. 

He shook his head and pushed off the wall, grabbing his briefcase from the floor and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He couldn't stand there, daydreaming about Felicity all day, there was work to be done. He left the mansion and headed to the car, where his driver, John Diggle, was waiting for him.

He tipped his head and opened the door. "Mr. Queen," the man said as a greeting. 

Oliver looked up from his phone to smile at him. He and John had always gotten along. "Digs. How's Lyla?" 

Diggle smiled, "She's doing well, thanks for asking." 

He nodded and started to climb in the car, but Tommy calling his named stopped him. He turned and looked at his younger brother who was sporting tennis clothes. It took everything he had not to shake his head in disapproval. He didn't have time to fight with him today. "What do you need, Tommy? I have to get going." 

"I know, I know, you're always busy. I just wanted to remind you that I'm you're favorite brother in the world." 

"You're my only brother, Tommy."

"Regardless, just remember that."

"What do you want?" Annoyance started to creep its way into Oliver's voice and he just couldn't seem to contain it today. 

"I'm seeing someone. A girl, obviously. But she's serious." Tommy looked downright nervous as he said it, making Oliver hesitate before letting out a chuckle. 

"Tommy, last time you were serious about a girl it cost the family a fortune. Why are you telling me this now?"

Tommy huffed and rubbed the back of his head. "Because I invited her to dinner on Friday and I would really appreciate if you talked me up. You know, made me look good."

"So lie?" Oliver said, just a slight amount of teasing in his voice. 

Tommy looked down at the ground. "She different, Ollie, special. She's a lawyer. But not some big shot lawyer who's in it for themselves. She stands up for the little guys and... I don't know... she's just... different." 

Oliver stared at his little brother for a moment registering the changes in him. He seemed sincere about this girl and that was the first time he'd ever seen that from Tommy. A flash of Felicity ran through his mind and he found himself smiling softly. "Sure Tommy, I'll see what I can do. What's her name?" 

"Laurel. Laurel Lance." 

Oliver felt his eyes widen, "Like from Lance Industries?" 

Tommy shrugged, "I dunnow, maybe?" 

"Well, I wonder which one of my sons works for a living," Moira interrupted, humor in her voice. She offered Tommy a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry we can't chat, Sweetie, but Oliver and I do need to get going." She climbed through the open door Diggle was holding out for her and Oliver followed her lead, getting halfway through the door before Tommy spoke again.

"You guys work Sundays now?" He asked. 

"It's Wednesday, Tommy." 

 


	3. Felicity, Have a Drink With Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am blown away by the response! Thank you so much for every comment, kudos, subscription, bookmark, and hit. You guys really don't know how very much it means to me. I'm sorry that the updates are erratically timed, but it was finals week and then I had to move back home for break, so my free time is few and far apart. But I'll do my best to keep updating you guys with this story. Thank you guys again (from the very bottom of my heart) and enjoy!

Oliver consciously tried to make sure that his smile was charming and in perfect position on his face when he reached out to shake Laurel's hand. He knew that if he played his cards right, and if Tommy didn't mess this up, the merger with Lance Industries would be a huge benefit to the company. Her father, Quentin Lance, was a God among businessmen, and merging Queen Consolidated with them would take an enormous burden off of Oliver's nicely toned shoulders. So for their first meeting Oliver said the right things. He lied through the skin of his teeth about Tommy and reigned in his anger upon hearing that he had promised the girl a couple million for her law firm CNRI. That night he was all smiles and pleasantries. Moira had been a bit more reserved about the situation, but she managed to keep up a pleasant face as well. 

So what a relief it was when Tommy came to Oliver saying that he was engaged to Laurel just a few weeks later. Oliver had tried fiercely to keep the image of a broken-hearted Felicity out of his mind as he congratulated his brother and made arrangements to meet with Quentin and Dinah Lance. And what an absolute  _nuisance_ it was when that same Tommy came crashing into one of his meetings. 

"I can't believe you did this!" Tommy yelled as he paced around the office, pulling on the collar of his sweater. After a moment he stopped in front of his brother's desk and threw down a newspaper. 

Oliver sighed and rubbed his forehead, hoping that his advisor's weren't going to be too bitter about being rudely interrupted. He picked up the paper and looked at it, realizing what he brother was talking about. "Tommy-"

"I knew it was strange that you were finally approving of my relationship. All this time you were just trying to use it as an opportunity to further this damn company. You were just pushing me into this... _thing_... with Laurel!" 

"Pushing you into it?" Oliver snapped, his voice icy and controlled. "Tommy you came to me and asked me to talk you up. To make you look good. Even fucking lie. Now you're trying to tell me that I _pushed_ you into this relationship? You understand how wrong that is, right?" 

After a moment, Tommy deflated, sitting in the chair across from Oliver's desk and sighing deeply. "I can't do this, Ollie, I just can't do this. I don't know what I was thinking. She had just won a case, and I was in a suit and it just seemed right. But...look at me." 

Oliver echoed his brother's sigh. He took this moment to really look at Tommy. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale. He looked like he hadn't slept in far too long. But even with the clear exhaustion in his features Oliver could see what his real problem was. He was scared. "Tommy, I know this seems like a lot but-" 

"I can't take care of a wife!" Tommy bust out, and Oliver's temper flared. 

"Laurel and is lawyer and a millionaire, she won't be a burden," Oliver snapped before adding, "You don't deserve her, but she appears to love you." 

"See, doesn't that worry you a little bit, I mean about her mental health?"

"Tommy-" 

"But this," Tommy digressed, pointing back to the newspaper, "You mean to tell me that this is all just a coincidence?" 

"No, it's an opportunity. Just because you're romantically involved with Lance's daughter doesn't mean I can pass this up. This would be a huge move for us. I need to take this shot. The company needs this. He's sitting on some of the most advanced technology of our time, and he makes deals so effortlessly it's like his company is indestructible. And Tommy, it would take some of the responsibility off of me." Oliver admitted. 

Now it was Tommy's turn to really look at his brother. He was only twenty-nine, just two years older than Tommy was. He had been running the family company ever since their father died five years ago, and while Tommy knew it was a burden-hell, why did everyone thing he didn't want to get involved?- he didn't realize the toll it must have been taking on Oliver. He just seemed to run it so flawlessly. "Well I hope it goes well for you, Ollie. Maybe then you can focus on having some relationships of your own, huh?" Tommy teased, mirroring his brother's developing grin. "Especially considering that your idea of a long-term relationship is letting your date order dessert." 

"I don't have time for dessert," Oliver defended lightly, "I'm too busy running this company." 

Tommy didn't have a response to that, so instead he simple asked, "So I'll see you at dinner tonight?" 

"Of course. I'll be there." And be there Oliver was. He kept a tight reign on his smile as Quentin, Dinah, and Laurel Lance swept into his home.  _Shit,_ he hadn't been this nervous since, he didn't even know when. _Wait._ It was probably that time he had accidentally bumped into Felicity, in the very literal sense of the term. She had dropped her books everywhere and he immediately put down his briefcase and knelt on the floor to help her pick them up. She had muttered the word ' _frack'_ and he was so confused by it that he chuckled and looked up at her. And  _God_ when she had looked up at him and captured him with those blue eyes-

"Isn't that right, Oliver?" Moira insisted, promptly snapping Oliver out of his little flashback. 

Panic flushed through him, but he cleared his throat and made sure his smile was once again perfect. "When isn't a mother right?" He said, and his guest smiled at him in approval. He led them into the dining room where the staff fluttered about, immediately setting up dinner. Quentin seemed to be at least mildly impressed with that so Oliver took that as a good sign. Among his staff, Donna's brilliant blonde hair caught his eye. He wanted to grab her now and interrogate her about how Felicity was doing, but he knew it just wasn't possible yet. So he waited. 

He waited through Lance's awkward toast, where he not so discretely threatened his brother. He waited through Dinah, possibly coming onto him- but really, it was so strange, he couldn't be sure. He waited through Tommy and Laurel giggling to themselves like schoolchildren. He waited and waited and waited until everyone seemed to be content with themselves submersed in conversation with each other.

Oliver quietly excused himself as he watched Donna slip through the kitchen doors and followed her. When she went to turn around, she practically ran right into him. 

"Oh, Mr. Queen, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, clearly flustered. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, confirming that Felicity inherited that trait from Donna. She looked around, seeming to realize that Oliver Queen was in fact in her kitchen. "Is something wrong?" 

"It's Oliver, please," He insisted, "and no, nothing is wrong. I was just. Uhm. Well, you see. I just knew that your daughter, Felicity, took an interim position in Paris and I was wondering how she was doing with that."  _Smooth._

"Oh," The words fell from Donna's lips, which hung open slightly. Her eyebrows knitted together, before she smoothed them out, smiling softly. "She's doing well. I think she's finally starting to fit in there, which is nice. Thank you. For asking, I mean," She quickly clarified. 

A genuine smile played on Oliver's li ps at hearing that Felicity was doing better in Paris. He had stayed up many a night worrying that she was completely miserable and alone. And part of him, the selfish part, hoped that this would help her get over Tommy for good. He nodded at her slightly, realizing that the was kinda just standing there, creepily smiling at her. "That's good. Really good. It was nice talking to you, Donna." 

"You, too, Mr. Queen." 

"Oliver," He reminded her. 

She smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Oliver."

He nodded at her one more time before dipping out of the kitchen and resuming his dinner with his future in-law and hopefully business associate. The smile never left his face, all night. 

* * *

Felicity, however, could hardly find a smile to begin with. What she had told her mother was true. She was fitting in better at Laboratoires Étoiles, but her personal life was still quite lonely. She found herself wandering around a farmers market, wishing she had her mother here with her to talk to. Or really anyone for that matter. _Maybe even Oliver,_ she wondered to herself, but shooed the thought away, not sure where that came from. She didn't know a sole here other than the people she worked with, and none of them really seemed to keen on seeing anyone outside of the office. So there she was, on a beautiful day in a beautiful city, gloomy and lonely as could be. 

"Now, what are you doing here all by yourself?" A familiar voice asked her. 

She instantly perked up, whipping around, a grin already gracing her face. She greeted Sara with utmost delight, practically glowing with the thought of having someone to stroll around with. "Oh, Sara! I am probably the most lonely person in all of Paris, so if you wanted to join me, there would be absolutely no complaints from my end. Unless, of course, you've had enough of me this week. I totally get that, too, because I know I talk a lot, I mean sometimes  _I_ even wish I could put myself on mute-" 

"Breathe, please!" Sara said through laughter. "Of course, I'll join you. I was coming here for this anyway. But Felicity, being alone and lonely are two completely different things, you know." 

Felicity laughed as Sara linked arms with her, "Well, right now, they sure feel the same." The two weaved their way through the market, chatting as they went, occasionally stopping to pick up a few vegetables and such. 

"So this Tommy, who you've so casually mentioned about fifty or so times. You think he's good for you?" 

The question jarred Felicity a bit, bringing her back to the conversation she had just seemed to have with her mother before she left. She looked at the ground and shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I think Tommy's good for everyone. He's kind and caring and so funny. But I'm me, so, I don't think it will ever happen."  _But, God, can I hope._

"See, I think that's your problem, right there, Felicity," Sara said, her voice growing soft and a introspective. "This Tommy, he doesn't seem to make you feel good about yourself. You need to find someone who not only is a good person, but makes you feel like a good person. Your best person. Or even better, you need to find her yourself." Felicity stole a glance at the girl walking with her, but she went one, not returning Felicity's look. "It's okay to be by yourself. When I first came to the city I didn't know what to do with myself. Like you, I had no one here. I just walked from cafe to cafe, bringing a journal with me a writing in it. I really got the chance to look inward, and focus on what I wanted out of life. I think that it would do you some good to do the same." 

She really considered what Sara had said to her before responding. "I think... I think you're right." Felicity nodded her head slowly as the words really began to sink into her, their full impact hitting him. "Maybe I do need to really look at myself first." 

"Sara laughed and gave her arm a quick squeeze. "I think it could do you some good. So long as you don't talk yourself to death." 

The two girl's laughter rang out like music, carried away by the changing Paris winds. 

*~*~*~*~*

When Felicity got back to the room she felt brighter than ever. She was completely sure that she could illuminate the entire Eiffel by the sheer bliss she had radiating inside her. She walked over to her cork board, pinning a picture that she had just printed out of her and Sara. She stepped back and beamed at the new addition, before walking over and sorting her mail. She practically screamed when she saw she got a letter from her mother and promptly ripped it open and read it. 

_My Dearest Felicity,_

_Now, Baby, I know this may come as a shock to you, but I need to tell you. I've been trying to think of the best way to do this, but I just couldn't seem to get the words out. What I wouldn't give to have your rambling ability  Although, I seem to be doing a pretty good job of it now. Anyway, I need to just get this out. Honey, Tommy's engaged-_

There, was more to the letter, Felicity knew, but she let the parchment slide between her fingers and swirl around with the wind until it landed on the floor. she felt something in her shatter. Gone was the tranquil feeling she had felt mere minutes before. Not all she could feel was a sinking dread and a rock of agony weighting in her stomach. She struggled to catch her breath, and failed miserably, flinging herself onto her bed, allowing herself a few minutes to have a completely unwarranted and overdramatic response to the news. 

But once the tears started, they didn't seem to want to stop. She eventually cried herself to sleep, only to wake up sporadically through the night to bust into tears all over again. By the time her alarm rung in the morning, Felicity had been awake for hours, her tears freshly dried on her cheeks. She pulled herself out of bed and numbly got dressed and went to work. When she arrived there she managed to avoid everyone, focusing on just her tablet screen for hours. So when a voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she was a bit surprised. 

"Hey, Felicity, you okay?" Barry asked, the tall, skinny man shifting around a bit awkwardly. Without looking up, Felicity simply nodded her head and made a quick humming noise in response. "Uhm, okay. Then I guess, I'll just let you get back to it..." He let the sentence drift off as he talked away, shoulders hunched inward. He made it exactly four steps before shaking his head, turning around and walking right back over to her desk. "No, you know what, I'm going to do this. Felicity, have a drink with me." 

Her head snapped up so quickly she was almost positive that she was going to have whiplash. She met his unsure eyes and tilted her head, resisting the urge to look around. "Me? Like Felicity, as in _me?_ Right?" 

Barry cleared his throat and nodded his head, awkwardly lifting his hand and rubbing at the back of his neck. "Yes. Have a drink with me. Tonight, obviously because it's like two in the afternoon now.  _Not_ that that's a terrible thing for people to do, if you're into that kind of thing!" He tried to amend, shutting his eyes tightly. 

His lips curled up slightly, recognizing the action as something she's done countless times. She quietly pursed her lips and looked over Barry quickly. What could be the harm? The love of her life was already engaged, officially forgetting her existence in this dismal world. What was the worst possible thing that could happen from getting drinks with Barry? She was, after all, a young twenty-four year old woman. She deserved to go out and have some fun. And some alcohol to cloud over the pain and devastation of Tommy couldn't hurt either, right? 

Slowly she nodded her head, taking in the excited smile that formed on Barry's lips. "Sure. I'd like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be honest with you guys, I'm two glasses of wine in for the night, so editing if not going to happen right now, but you've all been waiting long enough for this chapter. I promise once I'm totally sober tomorrow I'll look over it and fix any mistakes. Thank you for reading and I really look forward to hearing your feedback!


End file.
